


Best Friends and Boyfriends

by nursal1060



Series: Billy/Teddy Romance [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Billy and Teddy become official, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Canon Gay Relationship, Charles and Erik act like a married couple, Cherik - Freeform, Crushes, Cute Ending, Cuties, Dysfunctional Family, Erik is like a father, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Happy Ending, Hulkling - Freeform, Innocence, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Charles/Erik, Professor X - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rules, Secret Crush, Teddy gets flustered, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Tommy is an annoying brother, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Twins, Wiccan - Freeform, Wickling - Freeform, Xavier Institute, Yaoi, innocent relationship, magneto - Freeform, speed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Teddy decides to confess to Billy, and the two want to become boyfriends...Of course they have to deal with Tommy and the two Xavier Institute Headmasters before they can date peacefully.





	Best Friends and Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a part of a huge~ multi-pairing marvel (X-Men and Avengers) fic which my friend Kjer and I wrote a while back. This is an excerpt from it, which I thought deserved more recognition!
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3

Teddy said on the Friday before Xavier Institute exams were to start, “Um…hey Billy, are you... busy tonight?”  
Billy looked up from his textbook with a bit of confusion, “Yeah, I’m free. Why?”  
Teddy was nervous and it showed as he asked shyly, “I uh… thought we could maybe… finally go out… on a date?”  
Billy smiled and looked back at his book with a soft tone, “I could definitely use a night out before the exam crunch. What's your plan?”  
Teddy said after taking a deep breath, “I heard that the park just got landscaped and it should be the same as before the...whole mess with the Avengers happened. I was gonna walk through the park and take a look.”  
Billy said with a nod as he flipped the page, “I'm in. It'll be nice outing before midterms. I’ll see you at the gate at five.” Teddy smiled and went back to reading. He couldn't really focus on the book but he didn't want to outwardly freak out. He even left the class a bit early so Billy, as his roommate, wouldn’t see him freaking out on what to wear. Luckily, Billy took the invitation casually and dressed simply.  
Billy told his twin brother, Tommy, who was in the next room, before he head out, “Hey, I'm heading out for a bit, so call me on my phone if you need me. And no, you're not allowed to come with me.”  
Tommy whined, “Why not?!~”  
Billy said simply, “Teddy and I are going for a walk, don’t want you butting in.”  
Tommy wiggled his eyebrows, “A walk?~”  
Billy said with a groan, “A walk. Nothing more. Stop being filthy minded.”  
Tommy said with a laugh, “You're the dirty one for doing it!”  
Billy asked, “Doing what? We haven’t done anything!” Tommy teased him as Billy left the room.  
Tommy’s roommate asked after the door closed, “You’re going to spy, aren't you?”  
Tommy snickered, “Of course. That’s what good brothers do.”  
The roommate looked back at the book he was reading, “Give them a moment or two before you get on their case.”  
Billy met up with Teddy at the school gate, in his casual jeans, Avengers superhero t-shirt, and unbuttoned red plaid button-up on top. Teddy was in a black v-neck tee shirt with some ripped jeans and sneakers.  
As they approached, Teddy asked, “So… how do you like the park?”  
Billy smiled, “It’s nice and peaceful out here, we should come often.”  
Teddy smiled happily and said, “I really like it here. It's calm and fresh. Different, ya know?” Billy nodded and looked around at the new area. They sat on a bench after a bit of walking and Teddy bit his lip, nervous about his possible confession.  
Teddy cleared his throat before speaking softly, “Um… Billy do you um… like me?”  
Billy turned to him, asking him a question this time, “Maybe, but...why the excursion, big guy?”  
Teddy blushed, “Well… I know no one else knows but it's my birthday today… I wanted to spend it.. with someone I loved.”  
Billy held his hand and asked, “It’s your birthday?” He moved closer and hugged Teddy, saying with a smile, “Happy birthday Teddy Bear.”  
Teddy hesitantly hugged back and asked, “D-Did you get what I said? Y-You are special to me.”  
Billy said before confessing, “Mmhm...and you do...you know I'm gay, right?”  
Teddy chuckled, “I thought so, but I’m sure now.”  
Billy asked after a moment as he started at Teddy, “So...do you...wanna be...my boyfriend?”  
Teddy nodded and said with honestly, “I'd really love that.” They awkwardly looked at each other for a moment, like they wanted to kiss each other but didn't know who should make the first move. Teddy decided to cup Billy’s cheek and move in to kiss him.  
Billy closed his eyes, but they were interrupted by Tommy yelling behind them, “Gay~!”  
Billy and Teddy were bright red and Billy yelled back at him, “Get out of here!”  
Tommy sped in front of them and teased, “Awe, but you're so cute! I think mom would like to see this-”  
Billy lifted him in the air with his powers and said sternly, “Not a word to mom.”  
Tommy asked, “Why not? Mom and dad know you’re gay.”  
Billy said with a frown, “I never outright told them. Plus, I want to wait until the time is right.”  
Tommy pouted, “Fine...can I go now?” Billy put him down and let him go. Teddy looked embarrassed and ashamed. He had almost gotten through their date with no interruptions.  
Once Tommy ran off, Billy mumbled, “He’s such a jerk...I really wanted that kiss.” Teddy didn't let Billy blink before he cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. It was the birthday present he’d been wanting since the day the two of them met. Billy looked a little shocked by Teddy’s boldness, but he kissed back and closed his eyes as they kissed for quite a while. Teddy smiled and rubbed Billy’s cheek softly. Billy smiled before they parted and he opened his eyes.  
Billy commented with a light blush, “Did anyone ever tell you just how handsome you are?”  
Teddy chuckled and held Billy's hand, “No… but I'm sure you get that a lot.”  
Billy smiled and shook his head, “You’re the first person I’ve told that to.”  
Teddy kissed his cheek and whispered, “It means a lot to me.”  
Billy whispered back, “You’re gentle, aren’t you?”  
Teddy smiled shyly, “I don't want to be the tough brute everyone thinks I am.”  
Billy said with a grin, “We’ll make sure no one ever thinks that again. Wanna go to town for a bit to celebrate?” Teddy nodded and held Billy’s hand all the way there. Throughout the week, they spent more time together, both studying for midterms and going out for small dates.  
Charles chuckled when Erik came to his office, slightly upset, “We were that young in love once.”  
Erik said with a bit of a sigh, “We didn't have parents to report to.”  
Charles smiled, “That we were. I’m happy Billy has found a match.”  
Erik smiled, “It is nice, however, I think Billy's parents should know.”  
Charles sighed, “Billy only came out to me and so did Teddy. While I doubt their parents would mind their relationship, when they feel safe to tell, they shall.”  
Erik sighed upsetly, “I don't mind if they don't want to come out yet, but someone needs to keep them accountable and set limits.”  
Charles looked at him and asked, “Why not you? After all, you know Billy as well as I do.”  
Erik said with a sigh, “They have not come out to me, Charles. They always part when I’m walk their way.”  
Charles thought for a second, “Bring them here, we’ll do it together. You’re better at rule-making in these types of situations.” Erik went off and found the boys on campus and brought them to Charles’ office.  
Billy asked when the two came in, “Grandpa Charles- Headmaster, what’s going on?”  
Charles smiled, “Nothing bad, take a seat boys. I promise you aren't in trouble.”  
Teddy sat near Billy as he asked, “Headmaster...what have we done?”  
Erik said once again, “Relax Teddy. We aren't going to punish you. We just wanna talk about what’s going on. We’ve noticed… you two are a couple and we know Billy hasn't told his parents so we decided we should set rules for you two as to not get in trouble or hurt.”  
Billy asked Charles, “Headmaster...did you tell grandfather?”  
Charles shook his head, “I would never disclose information to anyone else unless you told me I could. I didn’t have to either, Erik has eyes.”  
Teddy asked with a blush, “Are we that obvious?”  
Erik said frankly, “Well, from seeing you two kids on the bench at the park everyday, I'd say so.”  
Billy blushed a bit in defeat, smiling, “And here I thought no one would notice.”  
Teddy said as he looked down, “I-I'm sorry for not telling you Mr. Lenshur, I didn't want to out anyone.”  
Erik chuckled, and Charles reminded him, “You see a lot of us in them, didn’t you?”  
Erik smiled, “I do. But Billy, Teddy, if you're going to date I'm going to ask that you restrain yourselves to kissing and holding hands in public. I don't want to catch you getting called out by the other students…or moving to more intimate things.”  
Teddy’s face was bright, bright red, and Billy made a face at them, “Feels weird to have you give me that kind of talk, grandpa…”  
Erik chuckled, “Charles and I were young too, a million years ago. But if you can't tell your mother or father, we’ll have to suffice until you're comfortable coming out to them.”  
Billy sighed, “I see- hey, are you okay there Teddy Bear?”  
Teddy nodded and squeaked, “I just… Its... embarrassing.”  
Charles said, “It was bound to happen at some point. If you don’t mind Billy, why don’t you want to tell your parents about dating Teddy?”  
Billy sighed, “It’s just… it’s not that I think they’ll be rude but… I kinda… don’t want them in my business.”  
Erik groaned and mumbled to himself, “Why does he have to be just like Peter was?”  
Charles made a face at Erik and then turned back to them, “It’s fine if you don’t, but then you must expect Erik and I to lay some base rules instead of them.” Billy sighed but nodded. Erik gave them a few rules to adhere to, and each time, Teddy looked like he was almost going to faint.  
Teddy agreed to all of them, “I promise we won't do anything inappropriate as of now.”  
Erik nodded and said, “Then you're going to be fine. Dismissed.”  
Charles sighed, “That’s my line. You're both dismissed for the evening.” Billy pulled Teddy out of the room by his hand, and they two went back to their room.  
As they got back to the room, Teddy asked softly, “Will this...change anything big between us…?”  
Billy said, “I don't think so. It's not like we have to be restricted now since we never went too far in the first place.”  
Teddy smiled, “Maybe one day...but for being 13...they might be right...but at least now, if you like, we can have more public dates. I can take you out for pizza on Friday if you’re up for it.”  
Billy smiled, “I'd like that…” Billy rummaged on his bed and pulled out a game, “Wanna play the new Avengers video game to destress?” Teddy nodded and set up the TV to play. The two played against each other, kissing a few times, until they fell asleep in front of the TV.


End file.
